Maux de tête et maux du coeur
by Alfgard
Summary: Sawyer n'en peut plus de ses migraines ! Et Jack n'en peut plus de Sawyer ?


**Maux de tête et maux du coeur**

_Les regards sur lui le faisaient rager. Il se fichait d'être grincheux. Il se fichait que cela les "gênes". A nouveau, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avançait vers sa cabane, les yeux mi-clos. Il s'affala auprès de sa valise et l'ouvrit fébrilement. Il grogna de rage et de douleur mélangées. On lui avait volé ses anti-douleurs et aussi ses aspirines. Il partit moitié titubant moitié courant vers sa cache secrète. Là, il fouilla dans le sable pour en tirer une petite malle renforcée. Il composa le code et ouvrit le couvercle. Alors la douleur lui vrilla les yeux et le crâne, on lui avait aussi volé son stock secret. Il enfonça ses poings dans le sable et laissa les larmes de douleur s'écouler de ses yeux. Il les essuya rageusement. Il repartit vers la plage la tête bouillonnante._

_Il chercha celui qu'il considérait comme le coupable, le "doc". Il le vit accroupit auprès d'un passager dont il ignorait le nom et dont il se fichait. Il l'aborda avec sa "politesse" habituelle._

Espèce de Connard ! Rends-les-moi !

Quoi ? _Dit Jacques en se retournant vers Sawyer_.

Mes anti-douleurs ! Enflure ! Rends-les-moi !

Tu as une migraine ? _Demanda le médecin visiblement inquiet_.

OUAIIISSS et tu m'as volé tout mon stock ! _Grinça Sawyer_.

Ce n'est pas moi ! Je te jure !

TU MENS !

_Sur ces mots, Sawyer s'écroula de douleur aux pieds de Jack. Ce dernier passa la main sur le front de l'escroc. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Il alla chercher Locke et tous les deux posèrent le grand blond sur une civière et l'emmenèrent dans les grottes. Il l'installa sur un lit d'herbe sèche dans une anfractuosité à l'abri de toute lumière. Il l'entendit alors délirer. Ce qu'il entendit le choqua quelque peu._

Non, mon amour, ne me laisses pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Non, non… Mon Chéri ! Reviens ! Tu es à moi, tu es mon homme, reviens ! Non, non, ne me laisses pas.

_Jack écarquilla les yeux sur le play-boy allongé. _Sawyer est gay ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Lui qui drague tout ce qui bouge ! Lui qui essaie de me souffler Kate depuis des semaines !_. Il lui fit boire un peu d'aspirine mais le résultat n'était guère probant. Finalement, Sun lui amena une plante médicinale en lui certifiant qu'elle soignerait la fièvre et la migraine._

_Il trouva l'état de Sawyer inquiétant car la fièvre, malgré la fraîcheur des grottes, ne baissait pas. Il finit par le déshabiller totalement. Il passa un chiffon d'eau fraîche sur tout le corps de l'escroc. Il commença tout d'abord par le visage qui s'était adouci dans l'inconscience. Le front, les tempes, les lèvres sensuelles et leur pourtour furent rafraîchis. Puis il passa le chiffon sur le cou, les clavicules, les épaules rondes et musclées. Quand il descendit sur la large poitrine et le ventre plat aux somptueux abdominaux, il se donna une claque mentale. En effet, sa main tremblait, une goutte de sueur ruisselait et son entrejambe s'était mise à "gonfler". _Je suis hétéro, pas gay et puis j'aime Kate, et les femmes. Et puis, Sawyer aime quelqu'un d'autre_ ! Il lâcha le chiffon sur le corps de Sawyer en plein sur le sexe de celui-ci. _Parce qu'en plus, lui aussi, se mets à bander ! Je rêve !_. Il reprit son chiffon et évita de rafraîchir le corps brûlant de fièvre en dessous de la ceinture. _

_Sawyer, malgré ses soins et les médications, continuait à délirer appelant à lui l'homme qu'il aimait, pleurant (ce qui estomaqua Jack) sa solitude. _Le pauvre, lui ici et son homme a dû rester chez lui ! Voilà, que je plains Sawyer maintenant mais c'est tellement incroyable ! En fait, je n'arrive même pas à savoir ce qui est le plus incroyable entre le fait qu'il soit amoureux et le fait que ce soit d'un homme_ !. Il eut alors l'idée de murmurer à l'oreille de son malade pour en savoir plus._

Sawyer ?

Mummh ! Mon chéri ?

Non, c'est moi, Jack ! Sawyer ?

Mummh !

Sawyer ? Tu m'entends ?

Mm, moouii !

Sawyer, dis-moi ! Comme s'appelle ton chéri ?

Mmmm, s'appelle Jack !

_Sur ces mots, le doc fut interloqué. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Non, ce n'était pas possible_

Sawyer ?

Mummh !

Sawyer ? Il est où ton Jack ?

Mmmm ! Ici !

_Là, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, c'était de lui dont Sawyer était amoureux mais il voulait en avoir la certitude._

Sawyer ? Ton Jack, c'est le Doc ?

Moouii !

_Il tomba les fesses sur le sol froid de la caverne. Son plus virulent ennemi depuis qu'il se trouvait sur l'île était amoureux de lui et l'avait même appelé "son" homme. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il fallait qu'il le soigne mais en même temps, il avait envie de s'éloigner de lui pour réfléchir. Il observa sa Némésis qui était retombée dans l'inconscience. La providentielle Sun arriva alors à point nommé._

Sun ?

Oui, Jack ?

Je dois retourner voir Claire, tu veux bien t'occuper de Sawyer ?

Pas de problèmes ! J'ai justement ramené des plantes pour le soigner !

Je reviens d'ici une heure ou deux.

A tout à l'heure.

_Il partit en courant vers la jungle, cherchant à tout prix à s'éloigner de son tourmenteur. Il se retrouva dans la grande prairie où ils jouaient parfois au golf. Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Bon, d'accord ! La haine est souvent proche de l'amour. Et oui, il avait toujours veillé à soigner le blond mais il soignait tout le monde. Certes, à l'université, il avait testé une relation homosexuelle mais c'était plus pour "multiplier" les expériences. Il ne se rappelait même pas du nom du gars. Il ne se rappelait même pas le corps de celui-ci. Alors que les images du corps du bel escroc étaient ancrées dans son esprit._

Salaud de Sawyer ! _Cria t'il de frustration_.

_Il baissa la tête et la prit dans ses mains. La vie sur cette île n'était pas assez compliquée et ce charmeur de blondinet était en train de lui alpaguer le cœur. Ce n'était pas juste. Jack continua à ruminer ses idées et ses sentiments de longues heures. Quand il revint à la grotte, la nuit était bien avancée. Il s'approcha de la source de ses tourments, Sun toujours à ses côtés._

Comment va t'il ? _Demanda t'il._

Il est sorti de sa fièvre mais s'est rendormi depuis une demi-heure. Il t'a demandé !

Il… il m'a demandé ?

Oui, il m'a dit qu'il avait senti ta présence à ses côtés et qu'il voulait te remercier.

Ok, tu peux retourner à la plage ! Si on me cherche… je suis auprès de lui !

D'accord, Jack ! Fit-elle en souriant d'un air entendu.

_Alors que la Coréenne repartait voir son mari, Jack se demandait ce qu'elle avait "compris" à leur sujet. Sûrement que Sawyer avait du encore délirer. Il ne s'inquiétait pas car il connaissait la discrétion des asiatiques en général et de Sun en particulier. La grotte s'était vidée des "transporteurs" d'eau, il ne restait plus que deux ou trois personnes disséminées dans leurs propres "alcôves". Les lieux étaient relativement calmes et intimes. Il s'allongea alors à côté de son tourmenteur et se recouvrit de la couverture trouvée dans le bunker souterrain._

_Une chaleur agréable réchauffait son corps tandis qu'une odeur masculine chatouillait ses narines. Sawyer hésitait à se réveiller car c'était peut-être un rêve. Il ouvrit néanmoins les yeux et dans la pénombre, son plus grand fantasme venait de prendre pied dans la réalité. Il dormait avec l'homme qu'il aimait "son" Jack comme il l'appelait dans son for intérieur. Il n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce. Mais que faisait le Doc à ses côtés ? Ayant sûrement senti qu'il était "différent", Jack se mit un peu à bouger et passa un bras autour de la taille de son "malade". Ce dernier eut l'impression que la fièvre le reprenait et dut contenir un frémissement. Il était inquiet car il sentait bien que son bas-ventre réagissait à la proximité avec son homologue. Il retenait sa respiration tout à sa contemplation du visage aimé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait cette faiblesse ? Pourquoi aimer un homme et celui-là en particulier ? Il n'était plus temps d'analyser cette "faiblesse". Il avait le tour mille fois de son dilemme qui n'en était plus un. Il aimait Jack à sens unique et devait celer à tout le monde et cet amour et ses goûts sexuels. C'était pour cela qu'il faisait des avances à Kate, pour masquer la vérité. _

_Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que son vis à vis le dévisageait avec curiosité. Il sursauta quand la voix chaude et grave s'adressa à lui._

A quoi penses-tu ?

Hein ?

Je te demande à quoi tu penses ?

Je… je…

Tu bégaies maintenant ?

_Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas détesté d'enlacer ce corps musclé et masculin. Il n'avait pas détesté sentir la sueur typique du mâle. Il n'avait pas détesté le rêve érotique, sensuel et amoureux qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il n'avait pas détesté que son partenaire n'y soit autre que Sawyer. Il ne détestait plus le fait que cet impossible escroc l'aime. Oh, ce n'était pas réciproque mais il avait bien envie de "tester" un petit quelque chose avec lui. Un tout petit quelque chose qui pourrait mener à plus, peut être._

Tu te moques de moi, Doc ?

Je l'avoue !

_Sur ces mots, il se redresse sur son avant-bras._

Alors tu vas mieux !

Oui, merci Doc !

J'en ai apprit de bonne Sawyer !

Hein ? Qu'as-tu appris ?

Que tu étais gay !

Non ! Qui te l'as dit ?

Toi !

MERDE !

Cela te gêne ?

Je te demande de ne le dire à personne !

Pourquoi ?

Personne ne doit le savoir !

A cause de ton image de marque ?

Oui et non !

Tu as peur que les hommes t'évitent ?

Non mais je n'ai jamais fait mon coming-out, jamais !

J'ai apprit autre chose.

Quoi encore ? _Demanda Sawyer en s'écrasant la main sur le visage_.

Que tu étais amoureux, toi ! L'amer, le lucide, le dur est amoureux ?

Et alors, je suis un être humain ! J'ai le droit d'aimer, non ?

Si, si, tout à fait ! _Répondit Jack qui jubilait de torturer son potentiel futur amant._

Et c'est tout ?

Non !

Ooooh non qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

_Jack s'approcha de l'oreille de Sawyer et chuchota à son oreille pendant longtemps de longues minutes. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillaient à qui mieux mieux et sa bouche faisait un "o" silencieux. Jack recula alors et se mit alors à sourire._

Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi mais si on tentait quelque chose ?

Je… je… !

_Devant l'absence totale de réactions de Sawyer, Jack prit son visage à deux mains et se mit à l'embrasser avec douceur et tendresse puis avec passion et domination en forçant de sa langue le barrage des dents. Il explora la bouche de son "malade" qui poussait des gémissements sourds. Sawyer ouvrit les yeux et les referma sous le regard rieur et dominateur de "son" homme. Il se rendit compte qu'il était totalement nu quand il sentit un genou lui écarter les cuisses. Il se sentit gêné surtout quand son pénis se dressa contre son ventre. Il ne rougit pas mais détourna la tête de honte._

On va trop vite ? _S'inquiéta Jack_.

Non mais tu es habillé et pas moi !

Ah ! Je continue alors ?

Oui ! De toutes façons, Jack, après des semaines d'abstinence sur cette fichue île, je suis "chaud" pour que cela aille vite entre nous !

_Il se mit alors à finir d'enlever la chemise et le pantalon de son amant. Une autre sorte de fièvre l'avait envahi, une fièvre dont semblait aussi souffrir Jack. Les baisers et les caresses étaient de plus en plus torrides et Sawyer passait son temps à jeter sa tête en arrière sous les ondes de plaisir. Il se cambra avec violence quand Jack empoigna son pénis. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres emplit l'alcôve quand le médecin lécha le gland, un peu de liquide sourda qui fut vite happé. De ses doigts, Jack prépara l'anus de son amant qui écarta encore plus les jambes et donnait des coups de reins. Le Doc savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être dominé et fut étonné que Sawyer ait l'air habitué de l'être, dominé. Cela l'étonna et l'arrangea bien quelque part. Il pointa alors sa verge turgescente et s'enfonça d'un coup dans l'antre chaud. Il faisait l'amour à Sawyer. Cela aurait pu être du sexe tout court, de la baise mais le blond avait l'air si amoureux qu'il ne se voyait pas lui faire cela. S'il n'était pas amoureux lui aussi, il voulait être tendre. Sawyer gémissait sous les coups puissants et n'y tenant plus, il bascula son homme et se retrouva au-dessus en étant toujours "empalé". Alors que Jack donnait des coups de reins furieux, lui-même et descendait avec bonheur. Il sentit les doigts fins du médecin s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses hanches. Il serait marqué mais il s'en fichait. Son homme le possédait, le prenait, lui faisait l'amour et plus rien ne comptait. Plus rien ne comptait : ni cette fichue île, ni Kate, ni Les Autres, ni le passé, ni l'avenir, rien, rien que EUX !_


End file.
